Funny Running into You
by silentnights626
Summary: Mercedes runs into a long lost classmate.


**Hi. So this just popped in my head one day, and I never published it. I miss the old Glee, including one Matt Rutherford. I think he had so much potential, he could dance, and I bet he could probably sing. But no he walked into the same mist as Lauren, and Will's ex wife (didn't she give him money to go to New York? And she didn't it for no real reason at all? WTF? whatever) Anyway here is a one shot.**

**please: **

**Read, Enjoy, and (only if you are as confused as me and Matt at where the shows storyline started and where it ended up) Review:**

* * *

_**Funny Running into you:**_

She sighed contently as she took in her surroundings. The street performer with her guitar singings cheerfully in the late morning sun, as pedestrians strolled past, occasionally tossing money into their open instrument case. The sounds of the traffic as it whisked by, horns being heard in the distance. The chatter of her fellow coffee shop patrons as they conversed about topics ranging from politics, to potential leads in acting jobs. It was another morning in L.A, and Mercedes drank it in.

Sitting silently outside of her local brew house, Mercedes observed the daily comings and goings of her fellow citizens as they went about their day. Although she had lived there for months, it still amazed her that this city was her new home. It was as if a vibrant and living plant had be transplanted into a larger, spacious pot, where its roots could get enough nutrients and water, allowing it to grow stronger. After being constricted creatively and emotionally in Lima, Mercedes was free to be herself, without question or boundaries.

She sipped her tea and opened her laptop, as while adjusting her fashion scarf around her neck. She reviewed an e-mail from her mother, who although was proud of her baby, worried about her constantly. And the fact that she was literally across the country didn't easy her concerns. Her fingers moving swiftly, she quickly typed a response that was short and sweet, and served the double purpose to let her know that she missed her too, but also that she was still alive and safe.

Mercedes then reviewed her day, and what she had planned for it in her head. At twelve, she had class, which she was prepared for, having reviewed her materials the night before. Then at six she had a recording session, that she prayed wouldn't go too far into the night. She smiled to herself, while contemplating her life at the moment. Her dreams where forming in front of her, and she liked that she could actually see them taking shape, but she still wanted the process to speed up. She wanted to be the ones with backup singers, and studio sessions. She wanted the headlines and the performances. She wanted her talent to be recognized internationally. She wanted the lime light. "In due time" she reassured herself, lifting her cup to her lips, as she mumbled what had become her daily mantra. She had to constantly remind herself that she had to walk before she flew. She sat back in her chair and tried to stay in the moment, reminding herself to take her new life one day at a time. She slid her Beats by Dre headphones onto her ears, and started to open her vast library of music, hoping to find something that allowed her to zone out.

"Mercedes? Mercedes Jones?"

She turned her head, shocked to hear her name said with such recognition. Mercedes quickly went to her mental rolodex of the people she'd encountered while living in LA, wondering who was possibly calling her. Her eyes widened as they came into focus of the face of an old friend. "Matt?!" she asked astonished. "Oh my gosh! Matt Rutherford" she lightly squealed slipping her head phones off, while standing from her chair, to embrace her old team member.

Although she instantly recognized him, Matt seemed different. He was slightly taller, having hit a final growth spurt. And with his new height, he'd put on a bit more weight. Her mother, and aunts referred to it as "grown man weight", where a males long lean body, filled out to complement its length. His voice seemed to have deepened, but still had the air of kindness to it that she remembered.

"What are you doing out here?" she asked in an airy tone, genuinely surprised to find anyone from Lima anywhere in her new stomping grounds.

"I live out here now" he smiled warmly. She noticed that his eyes ran over her quickly. She assumed he was probably taking in her update on her classic staple of comfort chic. From her oversized shirt off the shoulder shirt, leggings, down to her adorable color coordinated high-tops, Mercedes had found a way to incorporate her new environment into her personal style.

"Me too! Moved out here after graduation" she explained taking a seat at her table. She quickly waived a hand toward the vacant chair across from hers, inviting him to sit down. Matt quickly took the physical offer.

"Yeah, me too. I'd talked to Mike on Facebook, and he told me you lived out here now" Matt chatted settling in. "I looked for you on there, and found out you didn't have a page" he pouted.

"Yeah" Mercedes giggled "I'm not on Facebook"

"Why not?" Matt questioned absent mindedly.

"Because, I don't know, I'm just not" she shrugged, not having a deep reason for never joining the social media site.

"Well, I figured I'd never find you out here" he admitted "But, I decide to take a different route to work, and here you are" he grinned.

"Well, this is my new neighborhood" she informed "I live only a couple blocks from work around here?"

"Yeah, right up the block at a small boutique sneaker shop" A smile lit his face when he noticed recognition from the woman across from him.

"Really?" Mercedes beamed "Now you know you'll see me again" eliciting a laugh from Matt.

"I'd figure you'd say that" he chuckled. "So, who do you keep up with from McKinley?" he transitioned. "You and Kurt still thick as thieves?"

Mercedes smile slumped at the question. "No" she answered honestly "He and Rachel are best friends. They live together out in New York" she shrugged off. It hurt her that she and Kurt where no longer close, but her mamma explained to her that she would meet many of her lifelong friends in her early 20's. So there was no reason to dwell on her lost friendship. "But I e-mail Tina, and Artie all the time" she perked.

"Oh Artie" Matt sighed, the sound of recognition in his voice "How is he?"

"Good" smiled. "Still silly as ever"

"And Quinn? You guys good? Mike told me she hit at "rough" patch last year" Matt broached the subject of Quinn's break down and accident with as light a touch as he could manage.

"Yeah, I've e-mailed her too" Mercedes shrugged. "She's... Quinn" was her only answer, having learned so much about her and still being totally confused by her life choices.

"And Mike told me you had a boyfriend back home. Steve?" Matt brought up.

"Sam" Mercedes corrected with a small head nod. "He's good I guess. We broke up, and now he's dating Brittany"

"Brittany? But Mike told me, she and Santana-" Matt squinted trying to figure out the newest version of the New Directions "couple shuffle".

"Yeah, they were" Mercedes confirmed cutting him off "But now with San in Louisville they broke up. But who knows now that she is moving to New York with Kurt and Rachel" Mercedes shrugged.

"Wait" Matt stopped her holding up a hand and closing his eyes in confusion. "Santana and Rachel living together? I didn't think they were cool like that"

Mercedes shook her head remembering that Mike was around when they all started out together, and how all of this probably sounded totally foreign. Hell, it confused her at times. "They weren't but now I guess they are" Mercedes responded leaving it short and simple "I don't get into that stuff with them anymore"

"Well, if they break up, and Brittany goes back to Santana you can get, Sam?" he asked receiving a confirming head nod that he'd gotten his name right "Yeah, you can get back with Sam"

"Yeah, I don't think that will be happening" Mercedes chuckled to herself. "Too much has happened for us to get back together. I've just accepted that he and I aren't really meant to be"

"Oh" Matt sat back quietly, watching her sip her tea in silence. "Well, that just gives other people an opportunity" he quipped in a nonchalant manner.

"Yeah, I guess it does" she huffed looking off towards the traffic wondering when anyone would ask her for the chance.

"Other people, who may or may not have had a crush on you since sophomore year" he clarified noticing she wasn't totally getting his subtle hint. Mercedes eyes focused on his. She squinted, in an attempt to think of who he could be referring to. "I mean, only if you were ready to possibly date again" he added with a sweet smile.

"Oh!" Mercedes sat back realizing he was talking about himself.

"That was stupid to say" Matt apologized, the sting of possible rejection staring down on him. "Never mind. I'm sorry" he muttered starting to stand, to leave her and lick his wounds.

"No, no" Mercedes insisted, her hands touching his forearm lightly, a physical indications he wanted him to stay. "I just had no idea" she admitted.

"Well, yeah" he said softly "I was shy back then and didn't talk much, but I was always in awe of you and your talent, and face." he said quickly "Wait, that came out wrong" he blushed after replaying his previous sentence in his head "Let me start again-" he asked franticly

"No. I got it" she smiled, a bit thrown by the fact that he was so jittery around her, also that he'd been harboring is interest in her for so long. "Thanks" she whispered. "That's sweet. And sure we can go out" Mercedes explained. "I would really like that actually"

"You would?" Matt perked up. Realizing the thirst in his voice he sat back, in an attempt to play it a bit cooler "Yeah, we can do that" he said a bit deeper eliciting a giggle from Mercedes.

"Give me your phone" she ordered holding out her hand. Matt complied handing her his personal device, unlocking it first. She quickly typed in her number calling herself from his cell. "There, now you have my number, and I have yours" she declared handing his phone back.

"And will call you soon" he promised standing from the table. She mirrored his movement, eclipsed by his taller frame.

"I look forward to it" Mercedes admitted, a soft grin stretched across her face.

Matt pulled her into him, giving her a quick departing embrace. Mercedes took the opportunity to inhale his cologne, noticing how good he smelled.

"I'm so happy I ran into you today" he reveled pulling her back to look at her one last time before he left.

"Yeah" she agreed "Me too"

With that Matt took off for work, a noticeable hop in his step as he made his way down the block. Mercedes sat back down at her table, the pervious events coursing through her mind, his scent lingering in her nose. She fought a smile as she went back to her previous task. L.A had just gotten a bit more interesting.


End file.
